


Soulmates

by sarah1228



Category: The 4400
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah1228/pseuds/sarah1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my last story An Unrest In Her Mind. I will have at least two more chapters for this story. I just love writing Kevin and Tess so much that they just won't leave my head lol. Thanks to JeffC FTW for proofreading this story.

Kevin and Tess had enjoyed the last three months tremendously. After what happened at the diner, they became closer then they had ever been. They'd always been close but since Kevin was worried about they're age differences, they never admitted they're feelings towards each other.

In the last few weeks, they'd been wanting to take their relationship to the next level, but both were scared, too.

Tess was still a virgin and the make-out sessions she had were with Bobby before she became sick, plus the ones she had with Kevin were the furthest she'd been with a man. Bobby has asked her to sleep with him before her sweet sixteen party, but she wasn't ready and she was happy she waited.

And Kevin had only ever been with one person: his ex-wife, and they weren't together very long. Both Kevin and Tess decided they'd learn together.

All they'd done together was make out ontop of the clothes, but that didn't mean that the make out sessions weren't hot and heavy, but on this night, Tess wanted more.

They were doing their usual thing, cuddling in bed, watching TV when Tess started kissing Kevin's neck, gently nibbling. Kevin closed his eyes, moaning at the feel of Tess's lips on his skin. Turning his head to capture her lips with his own, sharing a very passionate kiss.

Only stopping briefly to catch their breath then continuing on. Tess moved her hand up the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Shocked, Kevin stopped the kiss, trying to catch his breath and looking at Tess.

Tess looked at him, smiling. "I'd like to go a little further tonight." Still looking shocked, Kevin nodded, not trusting his voice. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, Tess continued to unbutton his shirt, getting it undone and open seeing his naked chest for the first time. Moving it off his shoulders, while placing soft, gentle kisses on his collarbone. Once his shirt was off, her eyes roamed over his upper body, loving what she saw.

Placing a small kiss on his lips, she shyly reached up to unbutton her PJ top but Kevin stopped her. "May I?" he asked. Tess nodded, dropping her arms at her sides, letting Kevin continue on unbuttoning her shirt. Tess blushed when she realized she wasn't wearing anything under her top but decided not to say anything.

Kevin also blushed seeing the same thing after undoing her shirt and removing it. Studying her beautiful, unblemished skin and small but curvaceous breasts. Tess knew that Kevin liked what he saw, his staring and him licking his lips gave it away; she giggled at this. Kevin looked up realizing what he was doing he turned bright red with embarrassment.

Tess placed her hands on his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers running through his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her to sit on his lap, loving the feel of their skin rubbing against each other. Kevin moved his lips down to nibble on her neck and Tess did the same to his. Their hands running all over their backs, enjoying every moment.

Kevin moved his mouth down to kiss the tops of her breasts. Tess shuddered in his arms at the feels of his lips on her chest. He looked up asking, "Is this okay?"

She smiled brightly at him. "It's more then okay." Kevin gave her a smile before going back to her breasts, moving down more taking the sensitive tip in his mouth. Tess cried out feeling his warm mouth, bringing her hands up into his hair, keeping him in place.

They both moved on the bed to lay down. Tess cupped Kevin's chin to bring him back up to kiss him passionately all the while her hands started doing some exploring of their own. Her thumbs moving in small circles around his nipples before going further down, running through his happy trail. Kevin cupped her breasts, loving the feel of them in his hands, his thumbs doing the same thing Tess's were doing earlier.

The both felt like a couple of teenagers, both wanting to go further, but not quite sure how to voice it. Without them realizing it both their hands moved down each others bodies to the pajama bottoms they were wearing. Stopping the kiss and noticing where their hands were, both blushing and looking very bashful, not knowing if they should continue.

Biting her lip, Tess looked up into Kevin's eyes and the look in hers told him everything: she wasn't quite ready to go further then that tonight.

Tess was about to say sorry when Kevin interrupted her. "Don't, don't say you're sorry. Like I said earlier, we'll wait until you're ready.

Tess looked down then back up at Kevin and whispered, "Thank you." Kevin just smiled in understanding, grabbing a blanket to cover them while they cuddled even closer to each other, both of them falling asleep in the safety of each others arms, loving the growing intimacy and closeness between them.

But Tess was having a hard time falling asleep; she indeed wanted to go on, not stop like they had. She knew that Kevin didn't mind waiting; he wasn't that type of guy to force her to do anything she wasn't ready for. But she was the one starting to get antsy; she smiled at the thought as she closed her eyes. She'll just see what happened tomorrow.

She woke up the next morning before Kevin; she loved to watch him sleep. He looked so cute, so innocent while he slept. Tess placed her hand on his cheek while placing a very gentle kiss on his lips. Taking a big step, her hand slowly made it's way down his chest and stomach, resting where they stopped last night, waiting for Kevin to wake up.

While her hand made it's way down Kevin awoke, watching her and the moment her hand reached his waistband, he placed his hand ontop of hers, stopping her.

Tess looked up, blushing in a deep red color, she whispered. "Sorry." Biting her lip. "But I want to go a bit further, if you want too." Kevin nodded, feeling more happy then surprised. He too wanted to go further last night but when they started becoming more intimate, Kevin wasn't going to push her; this was going to be on her terms, not his.

He removed his hand from hers to let her go on. She slowly moved her hand down underneath the waistband of his pants, moving through his soft pubic hair doing even lower to touch his hard member grasping it in her hand, stroking it back and forth.

Kevin closed his eyes in bliss, moaning and leaning his forehead against hers, enjoying every moment of her touch. Tess reached with her other hand grabbing his and leading his hand under her pants. Kevin opened his eyes, them asking the silent question. Tess smiled, nodding at him to continue. Kevin's hand went past the waistline, feeling her velvety damp curls, also feeling how much she wanted him. Tess threw her hand back crying out the moment Kevin's fingers brushed against her sensitive nub and slowly moved inside her.

They kept touching each other trying to to go fast but slow, wanting to enjoy the moment. Kissing very passionately, their tongues battling and though they tried, their hands started moving faster.

Tess was the first to stop the kiss, moaning. Both of them looking very deeply into each others eyes, seeing all the love, want and desire they had and what they saw was so strong and so intense it set them both off. "Oh god, Kevin I love you." Tess moaned out loud as both of them came in the others hand.

"I love you too." Kevin whispered. Their hands slowly stopping, Tess's face was buried in Kevin's neck, still not believing what they did and feeling a warmth running through out her body with the aftermath of her first very orgasm and loving the feel of Kevin's arms around her. Kevin also feeling the warmth run though his body, both of them laying there just enjoying the intimacy between them.

"Is it always like that?" Tess asked, nuzzling into his chest.

Kevin shook his head. "No it isn't. Remember what I said about kissing a few months ago?"

"Yes." she replied.

"It's the same concept, though like I said. I don't have that much experience." he said bashfully, ducking his head.

Tess placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. "And remember what I said, we'll learn together," she said, giving him a kiss.

Both of them smiled and snuggled even closer, feeling the warmth and love between them, lazily kissing and touching, both anticipating what the future will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I'm very proud of. At Viktoria and Gabi the ending is for you :) Thanks to JeffC FTW for proofreading my stories :)

Tess was sitting on the couch waiting for Kevin to come home from the office he had here at the 4400 center. He was doing some work on the promicin shot and it was almost done.

The last few months had been wonderful for Kevin and Tess with them finally admitting their feelings for one another and the growing intimacy between them.

They hadn't made love yet but it seemed like they were getting closer to it.

Tess was thinking about doing something with Kevin tonight and when she thought about it, she blushed and smiled. It would be about 10 minutes before Kevin would come home - she asked him not to be late - so she started getting everything ready.

After a few minutes, everything was ready for when Kevin returned, and though she was a bit nervous, she couldn't wait.

Tess heard the doorknob turn and she jumped up to meet him. He walked in and was met by Tess wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss.

He laughed out loud at her display. "I have a feeling someone missed me," he said, holding her close.

Their foreheads touched. "I always miss you, even if only for a few minutes," she confessed.

Kevin pulled back to see Tess was wearing a robe. "Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"No, I was just getting everything ready," she said. Kevin's eyebrows almost went to the top of his head with her statement. She laughed at the look on Kevin's face, taking ahold of his hand leading him to their bedroom.

They entered the bedroom and Kevin noticed the smell of lavender and vanilla as Tess pulled him into the bathroom, seeing the huge size tub they had filled, then he realized what Tess meant.

"I thought we could have a bath together," she said with a smile on her face.

Though he was blushing bright red, Kevin nodded; this was something he also wanted them to do together.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Tess started. "Would it be okay if I undressed myself and you undress yourself? It might be a little more comfortable for us," she declared.

"I agree," Kevin said, now looking more shy then ever before, reaching up to unbutton his shirt, both of them never taking their eyes off each other. Tess undid the belt on her robe, opening it to reveal her only wearing a pair of blue panties, letting the robe slip off her shoulders, falling to the floor as well as Kevin's shirt. Beading over to remove his shoes and socks, his hands went to the waistband of his pants, undoing them, pulling them down and off, leaving Kevin in a pair of grey boxers.

Their eyes roamed over their bodies, Tess with her small but firm breasts, her flat stomach and long legs. And Kevin with his soft-muscled chest, with a soft patch of dark hair and a darker trail just below his navel, disappearing into his boxers.

Both enjoying what they saw, though Kevin's enjoyment was more visible with the erection in his shorts. Tess smiled at seeing this and Kevin, looking a bit embarrassed, tried to block the view with his hands.

"Aww, don't be shy Kevin," she said, removing his hands, placing hers on his hips and standing on her tippy-toes to kiss him.  
"Can't help it," he said, kissing her back. Tess stepped back, looking at Kevin straight in the eyes as she pulled down her panties, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

Trying to get his courage and keeping his eyes on hers as he pulled down his boxers and this time not covering himself afterwards.

They're eyes roamed over each other's naked bodies, both enjoying what they saw, especially Tess since Kevin was the first man she ever saw naked.

Kevin moved towards the tub, the water still nice and hot, and climbed into the tub, stretching out his legs then extending his hand out for Tess to take, helping her into the tub. She moved to have her back meet Kevin's chest, leaning her head back onto his left shoulder while grabbing his arms to wrap them around her.

Enjoying not only the warmth of the water, but also enjoying the feel of each other's bodies touching. Tess moaned. "This feels so wonderful. I wanted to share this with you for a while now." "Since when?" Kevin asked. "When we were on the run before Jordan found us," she confessed. "I had feelings for you then." Reaching up to kiss him on the chin. "I did too," Kevin also confessed. Tess knew why Kevin never did anything about it back then; she just cuddled into him more.

Kevin scooped water up in his palm and poured it on her chest, she giggle with this action. Seeing her reaction, Kevin did this a few more times until they were both laughing.

He placed his hands back on her stomach gently massaging it, turning her into putty. She placed her hands on top of his, moving them up to her breasts, his hands stopped moving but Tess looker over her shoulder at him whispering, "Please." Her breathing became labored.

Placing a kiss to her shoulder, he slowly starting massaging her breast, her nipples becoming more harder as they pressed against his palms. Her hands came up to place themselves over his hands, not waiting him to stop or let go.

One of her hands made its way up to the back of his head, bringing him down to her lips, sharing a slow, passionate kiss, the feel of her firm yet soft backside rubbing against his hard member was becoming too much for the two of them to handle.

At this moment, Tess came to a very important decision, stopping the kiss and looking deeply into Kevin's eyes.

But before she could say anything. "I know and I want too as well," he said. "Really?" "Yes, but only if you're absolutely sure Tess."  
Getting up and out of the tub, extending her hand to Kevin, she answered. "Yes, I'm very sure about this Kevin, I want you so much."

Taking her hand and getting himself out of the tub as well. After drying each other off, Kevin put one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, like a new bride. She burst out into a fit of giggles with this action.

He set her down by the bed and began to kiss her some more, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Moaning against the others mouth, Tess pulled back, leaning over the bed, drawing the covers down and laid down first, extending her hand out for Kevin to join her, which he did.

Their hands moved over each others bodies, loving the feel of their skin under their palms. Kevin looked very shy all of a sudden. "I'd like to try something with you," he said. Tess looked at him a bit nervous but nodded.

Kevin made his way down to body, stopping to place gentle kisses on her breasts, his tongue making lazy circles around her nipples, before taking them into his mouth. Gasping out loud, Tess ran her hands from his shoulders through his hair, keeping him in place for a bit before he moved on. Again stopping to place kisses all over her stomach before moving down lower. Resting his chin on her pubic bone, looking up at her while running his hands over her inner thighs, trying to relax her. "May I?" he asked. Knowing what he wanted to do. "Yes please," Tess replied.

Kevin lowered his head to tenderly kiss her opening, she bucked into his mouth the moment his lips touched her warm, damp sex, then he ran his tongue along her slit, driving Tess crazy.

Her hands grabbed the back of his head, pushing him closer to her, letting Kevin know she wanted more. His mouth touched her clit, teasing her at every moment, getting a taste of how hot and wet she was and she tasted amazing.

One hand clutched the back of his head and the other one clutching the sheets as Kevin took her clit with his mouth and vigorously started licking and sucking on it.

Tess was going crazy with what Kevin was doing to her, she was loving the feel of Kevin's mouth on her for the first time. The hand that was clutching at the sheets went to grab Kevin's hand which was holding her hips down. "Oh god Kevin! More, more!" she cried out. And he happily gave her more. He sucked her clit harder and fast, licking her, tasting her climax and riding it out with her.

Tess's body went completely limp; her hand fell from the back of his head, but the other one was still holding onto his hand. She felt Kevin place tiny kisses on her thighs and then on her stomach before laying his head on her stomach, looking up at her face.

Tess was still trying to catch her breath, she never felt anything so amazing in her life. Running her fingers through his hair. "That felt so wonderful Kevin." she said, smiling warmly at him.

Kevin blushed. "I hope so, it's a first for me too."

Tess looked at him in shock. "Why?' she asked him, very interested in the answer since she knew he was married before.

"I never got around to experiencing it, I was always too busy working and being in the hospital for six years didn't help." He looked into

Tess's eyes. "Plus, being sick and a massive geek didn't help either," he admitted with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh Kevin." Pulling on his shoulders, trying to bring him to her face. Kevin moved up her body, laying beside her. Tess placed a gentle, tender kiss on his lips. "You were never sick, just lost." His throat closed and his eyes stung. "As for being a geek, you are a geek." Wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer. "But you're my geek and I wouldn't want you to change," she whispered, kissing him.

Tears fell from his eyes at her statement. Tess kissed his tears away before placing one on his lips, which became more and more passionate with every passing minute and Tess started pulling Kevin on top of her. "Do you still want to?" he asked.

Tess looked deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes. "More then anything Kevin, I want you so much." Leaning down to kiss her tenderly, he positioned himself between her legs, finding the entrance of her wet opening.

They kept their eyes on each other as Kevin slowly and gently pushed himself inside her, pushing past her innocence. Tess gasped feeling Kevin push past her barrier, closing her eyes. Touching his forehead with hers and gently placing his palm on her cheek. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked, concerned.

Nodding. "I'm okay; it feels different but it doesn't hurt." She wrapped legs around his hips bringing him in closer. "Please don't stop," she pleaded.

Kevin slowly started to move gently inside her, pulling out only to thrust back in, a little deeper each time. She reached up to kiss him, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. "Oh my god, this feels so good." Tess looked into Kevin's eyes. "You feel so good."

"You feel so good too." he replied.

Neither of them wanted this beautiful moment to end. Tess's whimpers and Kevin's moans were becoming louder and louder each time Kevin moved into her warm core over and over again. Tess grabbed Kevin's hand, intertwining her fingers with his, not believing how good making love with Kevin felt. "Oh Kevin," she gasped, arching her back. "I love you, I love you." She started crying out the moment she reached her peak. And Kevin threw his head back and groaned.

"I love you too." He moaned as his seed emptied into her body. Looking back at Tess, the look of ecstasy on her face was too much for him leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmmmm." Her voice and brain were incoherent as she sighed happily.

Kevin started to pull out of her when Tess stopped him. "No, stay just a little longer please?"

"Okay." Kevin laid his head on her chest, wanting to hear her heartbeat.

Making love with Kevin was a very intense, emotional and the most erotic feeling she'd ever experienced. She thought Kevin looked so beautiful with his eyes closed in post-cotial bliss.

It had been their first time making love and it was so wonderful, even more so by the fact that before this night, Tess had been a virgin. And while Kevin wasn't he was as pure and innocent as she was. They rolled over on to their sides, Kevin gently slipped out of her, both of them moaning at the loss.

Finally catching her breath. "Oh my gosh Kevin, that was wonderful." She smiled, snuggling closer to him. "I feel so happy, so good and so loved."

"I feel the same way Tess," he said.

"You were so amazing Kevin, so gentle and tender."

Kevin blushed at her statement. "You were amazing, too." They laid there for sometime, enjoying the new found intimacy between them. Lazily kissing and touching each other, both knew them making love was a long time coming, probably since the hospital.

And before they fell asleep in each others arms, Kevin knew one important thing about Tess: she was more than his best friend, more than his lover - she was his soulmate, as he was hers.

ONE MONTH LATER

Tess was waiting for Kevin to come back, Shawn had called him and wanted to talk to him about something. She almost jumped to the roof hearing the doorknob turn, running to the door, greeting him with a big hug and kiss.

Kevin laughed. "I was only gone 10 minutes Tess."

"I know; I have something important to tell you."

She walked to the coffee table, picking something up and walked back over to Kevin and gave it to him.

Kevin looked at the item in shock, looking up at Tess, with tears in his eyes and a smile growing on his face.

Tess nodded, her smile lighting up the room as it always did, saying the two most important words Kevin would ever hear. "I'm pregnant."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends my Kevin/Tess trilogy starting with An Unrest In Her Mind, hope you enjoyed them. Don't know when my next story will be but I've got some ideas for a AU one in the future.


End file.
